


You had my soul, I felt it taking hold

by rawrimmapanda



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrimmapanda/pseuds/rawrimmapanda
Summary: As Adam was getting his clothes changed for practice, he felt flushed. He hoped that he wasn’t coming down with anything as the season was just starting. The last thing he wanted was to get sick and spread it through the locker room. He went back to getting his gear on and he heard someone collapse down in the stall next to his. He glanced up from tying his skates to see Brandon sitting there grinning like a mad man.“How are you not hungover? You went through those pitchers and drank like a fish last night.”Adam was shocked that Brandon could even move, let alone come to practice.“It’s because I’m unbreakable!”Adam pushed Brandon’s shoulder playfully. As he pulled his hand back, his arm brushed against Brandon’s forearm.“JESUS FUCK”





	You had my soul, I felt it taking hold

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU in which the moment soulmates touch bare skin they get tattoos that signify the bond. This time it happened weirdly, just as everything does when you kiss your bro on a SkipTheDishes ad. Everything in italics is said through the bond.

_You had my heart, I knew it from the start_   
_You had my heart, be it cold inside_   
_And every picture made, and every song that played_ _  
Was tattooed on my skin forever_

***

Adam rolled out of bed and reached over for his phone that was vibrating incessantly. He turned the alarm off, opting to ignore that it was his fifth alarm that finally woke him up. He knew that he had exactly enough time to pull on some clothes and head out the door for practice. Adam decided that he’d get breakfast when he got to the arena. As he walked in the back door of the arena, he noticed he wasn’t the last one there. He thanked the gods that Nik was always late.

 

As Adam was getting his clothes changed for practice, he felt flushed. He hoped that he wasn’t coming down with anything as the season was just starting. The last thing he wanted was to get sick and spread it through the locker room. He went back to getting his gear on and he heard someone collapse down in the stall next to his. He glanced up from tying his skates to see Brandon sitting there grinning like a mad man.

 

“How are you not hungover? You went through those pitchers and drank like a fish last night.”

 

Adam was shocked that Brandon could even move, let alone come to practice.

 

“It’s because I’m unbreakable!”

 

Adam pushed Brandon’s shoulder playfully. As he pulled his hand back, his arm brushed against Brandon’s forearm.

 

“JESUS FUCK”

 

Adam hollered as he flinched and pulled his arm back. He looked down and saw the black outline of a whisk forming. He looked over at Brandon and his eyes were wide. On the spot where their arms touched, Adam saw the outline of a bear head etching itself on Brandon’s skin.

 

Adam thought about apologizing to Brandon for what just happened and he heard a small voice in his head.

 

_“Don’t you dare apologize. Also, a bear? Really?”_

 

Adam scowled and started to rub his arm. The stinging and burning feeling had started to subside, but the skin was inflamed around the new brand on his arm.

 

_“It’s better than a whisk.”_

 

Adam looked up and it hit him hard. The entire locker room was staring at the two of them.

Wheels was the first to break the silence.

 

“Congrats you two! Couldn’t have happened to a better pair!”

 

Wheeler clapped Adam on the shoulder as he left for the ice. The rest of the team followed the captain to the ice and Adam and Brandon were left standing in the locker room alone.

 

“We can’t practice like this. My arm hurts too much.” Brandon whined. Adam was inclined to agree and decided that asking the trainers for some help was in order.

 

As they were on the way to the trainers office, they passed coach in the hallway. He offered his hand and congratulated them.

 

“No practice until you get cleared from the trainers. You might have to register with the central registry for the league, but I don’t see it being a problem”

 

With that, he was on his way to the ice and Adam and Brandon were left in the hallway stunned.

 

“Well that went easier than expected.”

 

Adam rolled his eyes at that comment from Brandon. He clasped Brandon gently on the shoulder and steered him towards the trainers room.

 

As they walked in, they were met quickly by the training staff.

 

“Congratulations!” The staff exclaimed as they walked in.

 

“Word travels fucking fast around here” Adam muttered under his breath as he plastered a fake smile on.

 

“Thanks!” Brandon was much happier than Adam given what was going on. Adam could even feel it bleeding into his own mind from the newly formed bond.

 

The trainers looked them over and deemed that they weren’t ready to practice. They agreed with the trainers assessment and headed to the front office after they were done there. The scariest part was going to be the central registry situation.

 

Adam had heard stories in the past where they made players break the bond that formed because it would give an unfair advantage. Of course, those were just stories from the past. He wasn’t sure what the deal was these days and he was a little scared to find out.

 

The thing is, Adam had figured by now that he was bound to not have a soulmate. He was 25 years old and Brandon was 27. It makes no sense that they were bonding just now. Most bonds happened when you are younger and Adam vaguely remembered that it took skin-to-skin contact to initiate. At least that’s what his mind supplied when he tried to remember his bond classes in high school.

 

Brandon looked at Adam with an obvious look of confusion on his face.

 

“I’ve heard of it happening later”

 

Adam shrugged as they reached Chevy’s office. He knocked firmly on the door and they heard a woman tell them to come in.

 

“Well, time to do this”

 

Adam took a deep breath and opened the door. When they walked in, they saw Chevy sitting at his desk and a tall woman in a nice black suit with a pair of hot pink heels.

 

“Hello! I’m Doctor Wells. I’m a soulbond specialist. You can call me Julie.” She stuck her hand out and they shook her hand quickly.

 

“I called her in to help you two through this. We reached out to her in the past and she’s the best around for this.”

 

Chevy continued to explain how she worked with others in the past and let the boys know that he already made the call into the league offices and the soulbond was registered.

 

“The league doesn’t find issue with your bond but they would like you to work with the specialist because it happened so suddenly and not upon first contact.”

 

Brandon nodded and Adam felt himself calming down. Whatever Brandon was doing was helping and, for once, he wasn’t being a little shit about things.

 

“Totally understandable. I’m a little confused as to how this happened. Not that I’m complaining, I’m just caught off guard.”

 

Adam finished his word barf off with a small smile.

 

“I’m excited to work with you Julie.”

 

Brandon offered his hand for another handshake.

 

“Ok boys. Head home and then try to make some time together for the next few days. You’ll be sitting out the next game per league rules.”

 

Adam scrunched his nose up at the thought of missing a game due to this.

 

“We can meet tomorrow at one o’clock at my office. The address is on my card.”

 

Julie pulled out a card and handed it over to Brandon. Brandon slid it into the pocket of his gym shorts. Adam said a small prayer in his head for the safety of the card. He knows he’s lost plenty of things in his gym shorts before, including his wallet. The guys still chirped him for that one.

 

They walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them. Once they were in the hallway, Brandon reached over and grabbed Adam’s hand. Adam felt warmth going up his arm and smiled softly at Brandon.

 

“So, we have to spend time together.”

 

Brandon grinned wickedly at that.

 

“No, not like that you weirdo. Took you long enough to make it dirty.”

 

Adam swatted at Brandon playfully.

 

“Let’s go to your place. At least I’ll get cookies out of the deal.”

 

Brandon pulled his hand away from Adam and swatted back at him.

 

“You can help me make them. It’ll be good practice for you to use the new mixer.”

 

Adam laughed and started to walk down the hallway, heading back towards the locker room. He overheard sounds from the rink. He sighed and felt Brandon steer him towards the locker room.

 

“We’ll be back out there soon enough.”

 

As Adam sat down to take off his practice gear, he looked over at Brandon who was changing quickly. His eyes settled on the bear on his arm and he felt pride wash over him. He wasn’t mad about who the universe chose for him, just confused as to why it took so long.

 

_“I’m glad it is you too.”_

 

The voice in his head thing though, that was going to take some getting used to.

 

They quickly got changed back into their street clothes and headed to the parking lot.

 

_“I’ll meet you there. I want to get some things from my place first.”_

 

Adam figured trying out the inner voice thing on something simple would be best.

 

_“Grab a change of clothes so when it gets late you can stay the night properly instead of bitching about driving home in the dark.”_

 

Brandon was being a smartass, but Adam was ahead of him. A change of clothes was one of the things he was grabbing.

 

As Adam drove to his condo, he let the music wash over him. It was weird to think the guy he had a massive crush on was suddenly his soulmate. He had slowly developed the crush over a couple of years and figured he hid it well enough by acting like a bro around him. Now it was going to be hard to hide his feelings. He figured with enough practice he’ll be able to block out Brandon from his feelings. Feelings that he was pretty sure he shouldn’t have in the first place.

 

As he was packing up, he made sure to grab a couple of outfits. He vaguely remembered something about how block thoughts and emotions so he made a mental note to look that up later. Not like he didn’t have a ton of things to look up later, especially why it took until _now_ to form the soulbond. He knew they had that meeting with Dr Wells, but he was sure there was something online.

 

As Adam walked down the hallway to Brandon’s apartment, he could smell the sweet smell of something baking wafting out from under Brandon’s door.

 

_“It’s unlocked. Just come in. We need to talk.”_

 

Adam gulped and turned the handle to the door, afraid he’d have to discuss the crush thing. As he was walking in, he could hear a timer going off in the background. He dropped his bag by the front door and headed towards the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen, he could see Brandon frantically pulling freshly baked bread out of the oven.

 

“Did you use our starter without me?”

 

Adam was scowling, hoping that the starter was still where they left it. Brandon flipped him off.

 

“No, your baby is where we left it.”

 

Adam grinned and closed the oven door behind Brandon. He danced around Brandon as he put cooling racks on the counter for him.

 

“Thanks. I forgot to set those up.”

 

To Adam, it felt domestic and almost perfect. He shook the thought from his head quickly, attempting to put a block up so that Brandon didn’t catch that one.

 

As Brandon was finishing up the bread by brushing butter over the top of the loaf, Adam grabbed his things from the entryway and dropped them off in Brandon’s spare bedroom. He took a deep breath and turned on his heel to head back to the living room. He settled down on the living room and turned the tv on to Food Network.

 

Brandon slipped into the living room quietly, startling Adam as he sat down on the couch next to him.

 

“Hey. Are you ok with this soulmate thing?”

 

Adam smiled.

 

“Couldn’t have picked a better person to be linked to. It just doesn’t make sense why it took this long to happen.”

 

Brandon threw his arm across Adam’s shoulders.

 

“I promise with our newfound soulbond that I won’t touch the damn sourdough starter without you.”

 

Adam hoisted Brandon off him and pushed him over to the side of the couch.

 

“So is that bread for dinner or are we having actual food?”

 

Adam grinned wildly, knowing full well that Brandon would take the bait on ordering from Skip the Dishes.

 

“I already ordered us food. It’s from that sushi place you like.”

 

Adam’s grin turned smug hearing that food was already ordered. He settled back into the couch and let the sounds from the TV wash over him until they heard the door buzzer going off.

 

“I got this. You can pay me back later.”

 

Brandon sat the food down in front of Adam as he said that. He turned on his heel and went to the kitchen and brought back some of the freshly baked bread.

 

“Bread and sushi? Doesn’t make sense really.”

 

Adam mused aloud, not expecting a real response from Brandon.

 

“Kind of like how you and I didn’t bond until today. Doesn’t make sense really.”

Brandon’s tone was slightly mocking, bordering on friendly teasing.

 

Adam gently punched Brandon on the arm and picked up his chopsticks. They ate in comfortable silence, alternating between pieces of sushi and bites of the bread. Adam would think this was domestic if it didn’t happen almost every single night. Which may actually prove his point, but he didn’t have the time or the headspace to unpack all of that.

 

“It’s getting late. I’m thinking of heading to bed.”

 

Brandon stood up, grabbing their garbage to take to the kitchen on his way to the bedroom.

 

“We should probably sleep in the same bed. I read somewhere that close proximity helps with the bond or something like that.”

 

If Adam was any smarter, he’d think Brandon was rambling because he was nervous. Never before had Adam seen Brandon be nervous about anything. He always was the brave one in the group. He grinned at Brandon, attempting to send positive vibes through the bond. As Brandon relaxed, Adam took a chance on getting Brandon to smile.

 

“Sure! I won’t sleep naked for once.”

 

Brandon choked on his water upon hearing that. He turned a bright shade of red and looked down at his feet. He mumbled a bit, making Adam perk up.

 

“I mean, you can if you want?”

 

“It was a joke. I don’t even sleep naked.”

 

Adam slapped Brandon on the back and went to the spare bedroom to change into his night clothes. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be naked in a bed with Brandon, it’s just that he is pretty convinced that Brandon doesn’t want it in the same way.

 

_“What if I did?”_

 

Adam’s eyes widened, remembering instantaneously that Brandon could read his thoughts. This was a new development and he wasn’t sure how to respond.

 

_“Ok. I made it weird.”_

 

Adam finished changing and quietly padded into the other bedroom.

 

“You didn’t make it weird. I just think we should talk about this and not send thoughts to each other. Plus, I want to properly kiss you if I’m allowed?”

Adam left it open ended so that Brandon had the choice. He had his answer in a split second as Brandon turned around and jumped into his arms. Brandon cupped his hands around Adam’s face and kissed him softly. The bond sparked to life and Adam could feel nothing but “want want want” from Brandon and Adam was pretty sure that part of that was a feedback loop of his own wanting. It was very heady and overwhelming. Adam took a step back and smiled.

 

“That was a lot”

 

Brandon pointing out the obvious as always. Adam pulled him back in for another kiss, this time softer and less frantic. He broke the kiss after a few seconds, muttering against Brandon’s lips.

 

“I think this bond thing might work out after all”

 

Brandon laughed and pushed Adam onto the bed.

 

“Let’s get some sleep babe. We have that appointment tomorrow”

 

“Oh I’m babe now? I could get used to that.”

 

They finished getting ready for bed later, both tired from the long day. As they fell asleep, Brandon positioned himself behind Adam and draped his arm over him, making him the little spoon. Adam felt himself smile as he drifted off, comfortable in the obscenely large bed with Brandon wrapped around him.

 

When Adam woke in the morning, he felt sweaty and overwhelmed. Brandon’s dreams were running through Adam’s head in this weird feedback loop that Adam wished he could dial back some. It was starting to give him a slight headache and the last thing he wanted going into the appointment with the specialist was a headache.

 

Eventually Adam wriggled himself free of the vice grip that Brandon had on him and slipped into the bathroom to splash water on his face and to brush his teeth. He dunked his head in the sink, letting some of the water splash down his neck, trying to shake the gross feeling of sweating while you sleep. As he was finishing drying off, he heard Brandon pad down the hallway to the bathroom.

 

“You know”

 

Brandon yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

 

“You know you can use my bathroom right?”

 

Adam paused for a second, hung his towel up, and turned to him.

 

“Yeah, but my stuff is in this bathroom.”

 

Brandon shrugged and headed back to the bedroom to get ready for the day. Adam swiped some deodorant on and went to the spare bedroom to grab some clothes. He wasn’t sure how he should dress for the specialist appointment.

 

_“Just wear that pink hoodie and jeans. You’ll look fine.”_

 

Adam smiled to himself and grabbed the hoodie and jeans, changing into them as Brandon finished up getting ready.

 

Adam headed to the kitchen, getting smoothies made for the both of them. As he finished making the second one, Brandon walked in.

 

“Ooooh yeah! Breakfast of champions right here!”

 

Brandon fistbumped Adam as he grabbed his smoothie off the counter. He then turned around on his tiptoes and kissed Adam on the cheek softly, catching him off guard.

 

_“Oh yeah, that’s a thing we do now.”_

 

Adam couldn’t help the thought slip out towards Brandon.

 

“Yes you loser. It’s a thing we do now.”

 

Adam and Brandon downed their smoothies and finished getting everything they needed for the appointment. They both checked for their keys, wallet, and phone and headed downstairs.

 

“Shit, which car are we going to take?”

 

Adam couldn’t help but laugh. This was a debate they always had when they decided to go out, they usually traded off but with the new relationship Adam wasn’t sure how that was going to go.

 

“Let’s just take mine. I’ll drive there. I don’t want you messing with my seat again.”

 

Adam unlocked his car and they both climbed inside. Once Adam got the car in gear and settled in for the drive, Brandon reached over and clasped his hand.

 

Adam felt a warm rush of calm wash over him.

 

“One day you’re going to have to teach me that.”

 

Brandon squeezed his hand gently.

 

“You’ll learn it with time.”

 

They finally found the place downtown and mercifully found parking quickly. By then, Brandon had let their hands drop and was fiddling around on his phone.

 

“Ready for this?”

 

Brandon looked up from his phone and nodded.

 

Adam turned the car off and they headed inside. They found what floor the office was on and hit the button for the elevator. As they were inside, Brandon slipped his hand in Adams again, but the wave of calm didn’t come like it did before.

 

Adam took his chance to try and send back calm waves to Brandon.

 

“Ok, you really need practice on that.”

 

Adam laughed as the elevator dinged that they had arrived on the correct floor. They stepped out together, still holding hands.

 

The receptionist greeted the pair and ushered them to the back right away. They saw Julie sitting behind the desk, glasses perched on the end of her nose as she looked down at the laptop in front of her.

 

“Have a seat boys. I think I figured out your predicament.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Adam was really relieved to hear that she might have insight into what took so long for him to bond.

 

“Your beard clued me into a rare phenomenon that happens with soulmates”

 

Adam was stunned. This wasn’t what he had in mind going into the meeting.

 

Brandon was equally confused.

 

“His beard?”

 

Brandon cocked an eyebrow, as if to challenge Julie to say more.

 

“Yes, his beard. There is this rare situation where natural redheads don’t bond at the same rate as others. The ginger in his beard had me clued in that he might have struggled to bond until later. I called a colleague in Ireland, where this is more common, and they confirmed that it’s happened from just the beard before.”

 

The two sat there shocked. Brandon was the first to break the stunned silence.

 

“You mean to tell me that this happened so late because gingers have no souls?”

 

Brandon couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him after he verbalized his realization.

 

Julie relaxed and nodded.

 

“Yes. That whole adage that gingers don’t have souls has some basis in fact.”

 

Adam grinned.

 

“KC is so fucked.”

 

Brandon broke out in hearty laughter. Julie smiled softly, glad that they were getting along. She instructed them to do a few tests and exercises after they calmed down. She clapped her hands together softly once they were complete.

 

“I can tell that you guys spent time together last night. It appears that your bond is settling in and I don’t see why you can’t play after the league clears it.”

 

“Hell yeah!”

 

Adam and Brandon fistbumped upon hearing that news.

 

“I’ll send my report over to the front office this afternoon and they will handle the league end of it for you two. My suggestion? Try and spend as much time together as possible for the next couple of weeks. If there are hiccups with the bond, do not hesitate to call me.”

 

They thanked her and left the office, closing the door behind them.

 

On the elevator ride down, Adam leaned down and cupped Brandon’s face. He kissed him softly, slowly licking into his mouth. Brandon leaned up into it, getting his hands in Adam’s hair and started to pull gently. Adam moaned into his mouth, realizing that he could devour Brandon right here in the elevator. As they came up for air, the elevator dinged, letting them know they arrived on the ground floor.

 

They broke apart and headed to the car careful to not kiss while in relative public spaces. They finally climb in the car and make out for a few minutes before heading to the IcePlex. Once they get to the IcePlex, they decided to hang out in the players lounge, cuddling on the couch until practice is over. They hear Kyle walk through the lounge first, yelling at them to get a room.

 

“Yo KC! We got some bad news for you today. Looks like you might not get a soulmate ever you ginger haired fuck.”

 

Kyle stopped for a second and looked at them confused.

 

“Wait, is that why you guys didn’t bond right away? Because Lows is part ginger?”

 

Adam and Brandon nodded simultaneously as Kyle walked backwards away from them muttering something about fucking soulmates being overrated anyway.

 

They went back to cuddling until Mark came through and sat down, squeezing himself between them.

 

“You two need to be home doing this. Not here where media might see you.”

 

Mark had a good point. They separated and went to the coaches office to report what they were told by Julie at the appointment. Coach nodded and told them to get home and to not bother showing up for the game tonight still. They were lucky they didn’t get in trouble for showing up to the IcePlex during practice. Adam shrugged and dragged Brandon away.

 

When they were walking to the car Adam pulled Brandon into his side close.

 

“So, I’m going to blow you the moment we get back to your apartment.”

 

Brandon rarely blushes, but he could feel himself turning almost purple at that.

 

They rushed back to his apartment, missing most of the lunch rush traffic. Once they were inside the apartment, Adam made good on his promise, dropping right to his knees in front of Brandon in the entranceway.

 

“Let me shut the door first dammit”

  
Brandon quickly shut the door and leaned against it as Adam undid his belt and pants, sliding them down halfway over his ass. He mouthed at the front of Brandon’s boxers, trying to pull the band of his boxers down with his teeth.

 

“Bedroom. Now. I’m not having you wreck your knees for this.”

 

Brandon slid his pants back up so he could walk down to the bedroom. Adam followed like a lost puppy, whimpering about how he wanted to keep his promise. Once they were in the bedroom, Adam tackled Brandon onto the bed. He went to work pulling Brandon’s pants off him, tossing them across the bedroom. They hung precariously off the closet door handle, eliciting a giggle from Brandon. That was silenced and replaced with a moan as Adam slipped the waistband of Brandon’s boxers down and swallowed him whole. The bond fired up and Adam kept working, even as it felt like sparks were flying around him. It was the best kind of feedback loop, filled with wanting and lust. It was as if all the tension between the two of them finally hit the breaking point and had exploded across the bond.

 

Brandon got his hands in Adam’s hair and started to pull, getting a moan in response from Adam.

 

“Fuck! I want to fuck you and if you keep going I can’t.”

 

Adam pulled off Brandon’s cock with a pop.

 

“You want to fuck me? Fuck that’s so hot Bran”

 

Adam scrambled up on the bed as Brandon rustled in the nightstand drawer looking for the condoms and lube. Once he found them he held them up triumphantly. He pulled Adam in for a kiss as he slicked up his fingers. He reached down between them and angled his hand as they made out. Brandon slid one finger into Adam, working in and out slowly. Eventually Adam broke the kiss and rolled onto his back, spreading his legs for Brandon. Brandon slid down the bed and started to work a second finger into Adam’s hole, scissoring them to open Adam up more. He could hear moaning above him.

 

“Think you can take another?”

 

Brandon looked up and saw Adam nodding enthusiastically. He slid a third finger in and crooked his fingers, hitting Adam right in the prostate.

 

“Hurry up. You said you wanted to fuck me and I’m not sure I’m going to last long.”

 

Brandon withdrew his fingers and Adam gasped at feeling so empty. There was the unmistakable sound of a condom wrapper being ripped open and in what felt like an eternity later, Adam felt the bluntness of Brandon’s cock lined up with his hole. Brandon pushed in slowly, waiting for Adam to adjust to being full. Adam nodded and Brandon started to move slowly until Adam started to dig his heels into Brandon’s back, urging him to go faster. Adam rocked his hips in rhythm with Brandon working into him and the room felt like it was on fire with the bond activating again. Adam move his hand down between them to jerk himself off and he felt Brandon move his hand away and replace it with his. It took a couple of jerks and Adam came with a shout. Brandon thrust a couple more times before coming himself and collapsing on top of Adam. He slid out, being careful of the condom. He rolled off Adam and tied off the condom, tossing it in the trash. He climbed out of the bed and went to the en suite to grab a wet washrag. He climbed back in and cleaned Adam up. Adam pulled him in for some cuddling and Brandon tossed the washcloth towards the bathroom, hearing it make a wet sound as it hit the hard tile.

 

“We need to do that more often.”

 

Adam nuzzled into Brandon’s shoulder, leaving a trail of kisses across his collarbone.

 

“We have forever babe.”

 

Adam leaned in for another kiss.

 

“Yep, forever.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Song title is from "Feel Love" by Feed Me.
> 
> Feedback is always welcomed! 
> 
> Come join me on my [ tumblr!](https://jakemccabe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
